She'll be mine and I'll be hers
by Stacielovesvampiresxoxo
Summary: A/U Oneshot: A vampire Klaus proposes to a human Caroline! I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT STORY I WRITE, LEAVE A PLOT IN THE REVIEWS! Thanks :)


"I'm sorry Bonnie, you'll just have to have girls night without me, I'm going out with Nik tonight," Caroline said, speaking into her phone hastily as she fumbled for her car keys. Caroline could hear Bonnie sigh loudly on the other line, "But Caroline! You've been spending so much time with him, three years time actually," She retorted. It was true, Caroline had been spending almost every waking moment with Nik since they had met and started dating three years ago. She couldn't help it though; she was wildly in love with him…and his adorable accent. So wildly in love that she had moved in with him only after 6 months of dating and still lived there. Her friend's wondered why he hadn't proposed yet and sometimes, she did too. She could tell that Nik loved her, _really _loved her, but it seemed like he was also holding back on her, not telling her something. Caroline smiled, "Yes well I'm sure you'll have a nice time with Elena," she told Bonnie reassuringly. "Bonnie laughed, "Oh sure, that is if I can pry her off Damon for the night, ever since they got together they've been stuck together like glue!" she exclaimed. Caroline laughed too. Elena and Damon _had _been stuck together like glue. But Caroline thought that it was good for Elena; just after high school, when Elena and Stefan had finally decided to call it quits, Damon and her just sort of happened. They had been good friends before what with Damon being Stefan's brother but had never acted upon anything until one day they just _did. _Caroline thought it was sweet. "Bonnie, look I have to drive to the restaurant now and I don't want to be on my phone so I'm going to have to let you go okay?" Caroline said to Bonnie hoping that she wouldn't mind. "Okay have a good time," Bonnie replied. Caroline smiled, "Thanks Bon, I will."

Klaus's heart would have stopped beating when he saw her from across the room. _If it still beat_, Klaus thought to himself amusedly with a wicked smirk spread across his handsome face. Because that was his secret, he was a walking, talking, loving member of the undead. And he had been for a thousand years. But Caroline didn't know his secret, and it tore Klaus apart. He would have to tell her now, he realized with a sigh. For he had just stopped at the jeweler and got a ring sized to purpose to her _tonight_. Klaus wanted, no needed to spend the rest of eternity with her and he would. "Hi!" Caroline exclaimed in her trademark bubbly voice and threw Klaus into a hug. Klaus chuckled, "Hello love, how was your day?" He asked her smiling. They had not seen each other since Klaus had left for work that morning and that was almost 9 hours ago. Caroline pouted, "Absolutely horrible…until now," She finished with a sly grin and did something that still, after three whole years of dating surprised Klaus. She kissed him. Not a hot, passionate, lustful kiss but a sweet almost shy one that drove him crazy. When Caroline pulled away from him, Klaus pulled her back, grateful for the dim lighting of the small Italian restaurant they had chosen to dine at that prevented other diners to catch the intimate act. Klaus stroked her cheek softly and Caroline shivered, "Why was it horrible?" He asked her. Caroline sighed as they took their seats at their table, "Oh just that I spilled coffee all over myself at work today and I couldn't even find something decent to wear for tonight," she told him. Klaus hated that she was upset, he lived to make her happy. He hated that she had to work at the little café that she did, waiting tables to help her with her college expenses. Klaus wanted to give her everything and once he told her that he was a vampire and married her, he would. He wanted to show her great cities, and art, music…_genuine _beauty. He wanted her to have all of it. But right now Klaus had to get through dinner. "You look ravishing," Klaus told her, wickedly. It was true, she honestly did. Caroline wore an ocean blue bandage dress and sliver colored sandals. Her golden curls were pinned up so that her lovely face was on full display. Caroline blushed fiercely, her milky pale skin flooding with crimson hues, "Thank you," she said shyly. Klaus grinned, "I'm the luckiest guy in the entire world Caroline, I love you, I need you to know that," Klaus said earnestly. Caroline melted, she reached out across the table and squeezed Klaus's hand, "I do, I do know that."

Dinner had gone by far too quickly for Klaus's liking but he was happy that Caroline had enjoyed herself. They had each had the cheese and marinara ravioli with a bottle of red wine. Klaus had snickered when his girlfriend drank a bit too much and started to fake a British accent. He had to admit though that even with her intoxicated state; her accent was a bloody good one. Klaus smiled at the thought, their banter was always easy and comfortable, as if they were the best of friends, no matter where they were or what they were doing. He decided that proposing at dinner would be too cliché, and if there was one thing that Klaus Mikealson wasn't, it was cliché. Thankfully, Caroline fell fast asleep once they got back to their apartment. _I would be tired too if I drank half a bottle of wine_, Klaus thought to himself with a smile on his face. Honestly Klaus was just happy he had the night to plan out his proposal and that's _was _what he planned to do but…he got lost in watching Caroline sleep. As he lay next to her, he shuttered deliciously as he felt one of her smooth, long legs brush against him. It was a warm summer night and all she had worn to bed was one of his t-shirts. Klaus didn't mind though, it was charming how his clothing hung loosely from her delicate frame and how it was slightly too long on her. Klaus was sucked out of his thoughts when he saw Caroline stir in bed. He reached out to stroke back her hair and she sighed in her sleep. It startled him and first but then Klaus had an idea. He would slip into her mind and find out what she was dreaming. Klaus had never done this before, in fact he had never used _any _of his vampire abilities on her but tonight he was feeling…adventurous.

When he first entered her subconscious, Klaus was suddenly enveloped in warmth and light. Just what Caroline was… her essence. He couldn't exactly figure out where they were a garden maybe. He just saw himself and Caroline together, his dream self whispering something into her ear that made her blush. Nothing else happened for a quite a while and then the couple stopped walking and took a seat on the ground of the garden. Klaus could see Caroline smile and move her blonde curls away from her neck, leaving her snow white skin exposed. The simple action almost made Klaus lose control, he could feel his blood began to rush to his skin's surface and feel veins start to protrude. But he was what happened next in Caroline's dream that truly shocked him. Klaus dream self sunk his teeth into Caroline's sensitive flesh. And oddest of all, Caroline looked as if she was _enjoying _it. Klaus pulled himself out of Caroline's dream quickly not wanted to invade her privacy any longer. Then he heard her murmur something in her sleep and he grinned. Caroline had said I love you. At that moment Klaus decided that there was no better time or way to purpose than now, he loved her endlessly and she did too, nothing else mattered. Klaus reached across the bed and gently kissed Caroline's cheek and shook her shoulder. He spoke to her softly when she awoke, her beautiful blue eyes looking out in slight confusion, "Caroline, I have something to ask you."

"Nik?" Caroline whispered. Klaus smiled, "Yes, don't fall asleep love, I need to ask you something very important," Klaus said, leaning over and retrieving the ring box he had hidden away in his nightstand drawer. "What is it?" Caroline asked yawning as she propped herself up in the bed. Klaus looked at her with so much love and devotion in his eyes that Caroline felt the need to relinquish everything to him, if she could. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you do me the honnor of being my wife?" He asked excitedly. Caroline's heart soared, "Oh Nik, Yes of course!" she gushed and kissed him full on the lips, feeling _fully _awake now. Klaus's body pulsed with need, need to warp her in his strong arms and never let her go, kiss her until her lips went numb, the need to protect her from all harm but he still hadn't told her his secret. And that was important. "Caroline, Caroline, my love I need to tell you something else," Klaus explained quickly while gently pulling Caroline of his body. Caroline stared at him with loving eyes, nothing he could tell her could change the way she felt about him. Not anything, not ever. "Caroline, I'm different…I-I've been alive a lot longer than you…" Klaus started and watched for Caroline's face to wash over with confusion but surprisingly, it didn't. Just as he was about to continue, Caroline stopped him. "Nik, it's all right I know. I know you're a vampire," Caroline said gently. Klaus's jaw dropped, "You do? But how?" he whispered astonished. He thought he had always been careful to conceal his undead state to her but maybe…no he was sure of it, there was no possible way she could know. How did she know? Caroline smiled a small smile, "Damon and Stefan are vampires too, I've always known that straight from when Elena told me back in high school. And when I started dating you, I mentioned you to Stefan and he remembered you as being an acquaintance of his during the 1920's," she told Klaus simply. Klaus understood now, of course he should have known that Stefan would tell her! He told everyone everything. But Klaus realized that it didn't matter who had told Caroline, it only mattered that she accepting him. "So you still want to marry me then?" he asked her smiling. Caroline laughed, "For a one thousand year old vampire you sure are insecure," she teased and said, "Yes I do still want to marry you," and kissed him.

_**~The End**_

*Author's note*- **How'd you guys like it? My first Klaus/Caroline fanfic, I'm so proud! **_**Please please please review, I love it when you do!**_


End file.
